1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reloading apparatus and, more particularly, to a reloading apparatus having an improved primer mechanism by which a priming operation can be carried out substantially automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one class of reloading apparatus, a used shotgun shell or metallic cartridge is reconditioned by pressing a casing of the shell or cartridge into a steel die which forces the casing into a desired, predetermined configuration. At the same time, a pin engages a used primer cap carried in the base of the casing and forces the cap out of the casing. The casing is then ready to be reprimed and thereafter loaded with powder, appropriate wads, and shot or a bullet.
Particularly in the case of metallic cartridges, a reconditioning means in the form of a steel die is held in a stationary position atop a press frame. The die is hollow and its inner surface is shaped precisely to the desired exterior configuration of that caliber of cartridge being reloaded. The press includes a vertically movable ram. The ram includes at its upper end a holder head for grasping the base of a casing to be reloaded. Upon moving a handle, a linkage connected to the ram moves the ram and the attached casing upwardly into the steel die for reconfiguration. A pin centered within the die eventually is contacted by the spent primer cap carried by the base of the casing. Upon sufficient displacement of the casing into the die, the pin presses the primer cap out of the casing.
After the casing has been reshaped and deprimed, it is necessary to insert a new primer cap into the casing. In a known reloading apparatus, a new primer cap is inserted into a reconditioned casing by a so-called primer arm. The primer arm is pivotally mounted to the reloader at a location adjacent the ram. The primer arm includes a primer cap holder located at its upper end. The ram includes a vertically extending slot opening through to the base of the casing. Upon loading a primer cap into the primer cap holder and pivoting the primer arm into the slot, the ram can be moved downwardly, thereby causing relative motion between the base of the casing and the primer cap holder. Eventually, the primer cap is pressed into the casing and seated in position there.
Although the aforementioned priming technique functions effectively, certain problems have not been addressed. One of these problems relates to the manual nature of the priming operation. In the referenced system, the primer arm is spring-biased to a non-priming position. Accordingly, when it is desired to insert a new primer cap into a casing the operator must manually urge the primer arm into priming position against the spring bias. Not only must the priming arm be moved at the proper time during the reloading cycle, but it must be pushed to the proper position within the slot in order for the primer cap and the casing to be properly aligned. Desirably, the primer arm would be movable automatically into priming position at the proper time during the reloading cycle without any operator assistance being required. This would increase the speed and effectiveness of the reloading operation, as well as making it easier for a reloading operation to be carried out.
Another problem relates to difficulties in mounting a new primer cap into the primer cap holder. It would be desirable for a new primer cap to be inserted into the primer cap holder automatically at an appropriate point during the reloading cycle. Such an automatic primer cap feed feature would increase the speed and effectiveness of the reloading operation.
In carrying out the foregoing objectives, it is important that the primer apparatus be formed with a minimum of machining and attention to close tolerences. Desirably, the apparatus also would be easy to disassemble for cleaning and inspection. Prior reloading apparatus has not been entirely satisfactory as regards these considerations.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel reloading apparatus.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a priming mechanism for a reloading apparatus which substantially automatically inserts a new primer cap into a casing.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a primer mechanism for a reloading apparatus which functions automatically to be loaded with new primer caps and thereafter to load casings with new primer caps.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide novel reloading apparatus that is economical to manufacture and which can be disassembled readily for inspection and cleaning.